1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved vehicle washing apparatus and, more particularly, to such an apparatus having a double wrap around brush set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various prior art vehicle washing devices have heretofore been known employing wrap around rotary brush sets. Some such prior art devices include a single set of wrap around rotary brushes such as that shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,003 issued Jan. 23, 1973. Other such prior art devices employ a double wrap around brush set such as that shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,316 issued Nov. 13, 2007. Such prior art devices employing double sets of wrap around brushes increase the overall length of the device.